Utilization of dedicated hardware can result in fast processing speeds, where that dedicated hardware can be optimized to quickly perform particular functions and is always available for performing those particular functions. Using dedicated processing hardware can, however, be expensive in both component monetary cost and fabrication space cost. In certain design scenarios, those costs can outweigh the benefits of utilizing dedicated hardware, such that a hardware sharing framework is more desirable.